


Gift

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany's lonely Satinalia is changed by an unexpected favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Bethany Hawke/Cullen: A Satinalia Gift

Bethany kneels backwards on the hard stone bench, elbows propped up on the tiny windowsill. Kirkwall is finally getting a proper snowfall. It's still a bit weak, nothing like the snowstorms they'd had in Ferelden, but for the Free Marches it's practically a blizzard. She's thankful for it, anyway. It doesn't seem like Satinalia without snow. Her parents had loved holidays. The house always seemed a little brighter, full of people, delicious smells wafting through the air. Her mother always managed to put together a huge meal to celebrate, no matter how poor they were. Now the only Hawkes left are herself, sitting alone in the Gallows, and her sister, sitting alone in that huge estate.

She's shaken from these not-so-cheerful meditations by the telltale clank of templar armor behind her. She turns to see Knight-Captain Cullen signal to her guard to leave the room.

She acknowledges him with a nod. "Knight-Captain."

He nods back, somewhat awkwardly. "Enchanter."

She turns her face back to the window, and he moves closer to examine the view. Her pulse quickens at this unaccustomed proximity, and she tries, mostly successfully, not to blush.

"Do you ever miss Ferelden?" Her voice seems unnaturally loud in the evening hush.

"Sometimes," he replies, gaze going somewhere far away. "But I don't regret leaving it."

"You don't regret it at all? Leaving your home?"

"No." His gruff tone warns her not to pursue the subject. He softens a bit, then adds "Bad memories."

"I'm sorry," she says, and reaches out instinctively to touch his arm. She catches herself just in time and snatches her hand back, definitely blushing now, Maker curse it.

He clears his throat to cover the awkward pause.

"I almost forgot the reason I'm here. I have something for you." He pulls a small packet of papers out of his pocket and hands it to her. "It's letters. From your sister. They...haven't yet been reviewed."

Bethany studies the packet like she expects it to disappear into thin air. "The templars haven't censored them?"

"No. I collected them beforehand, with the understanding that it goes no further than this room. Consider it a Satinalia gift. I would not, usually...but you're more...sensible than most."

Before her better judgment can stop her, Bethany throws her arms around his neck and hugs him hard. She lets go and steps back, her embarrassment matched only by his astonishment.

"Um. Thank you," she whispers, then walks quickly from the room before he can see just how much he's affected her.


End file.
